Let Me
by acebear
Summary: Please review and thanks for reading
1. Chapter 1

Let Me

Don't own anything but this work of fiction

Tony sat next to Abby at the bar the team likes to go to sometimes . They were the only members of team Gibbs that had went out for drinks . They were on their 5th round of shots and beers when Abby looked st him with a mix in her eyes that he never saw before she then took his hand and left to find a cab . While they waited for the cab he pulled her close not really knowing why and maybe they shouldn't have drank so much but she then wrapped her arms around his neck . He then moved his head closer to her and put a sweet kiss on her lips . Before she could kiss him back a cab pulled up and they got in . Tony looked at her then told the driver to take them to his place . On the way Abby didn't waste any time getting into his lap and straddling him . He just put one of his hand on her ass and the other under her shirt . She started kissing his neck he moaned a little as the cab stopped at his place Tony got out of the cab still holding her he took his hand out of her shirt long enough to pay the driver .

It didn't take long for them to get into Tony's apartment he laid her on the couch and started to take their cloths off . After they were naked he finally kissed her and she kissed him back deeper and pulled him on top of her . He stopped kissing her and they looked into each others eyes and it was like looking into a mirror they had the same look in their eyes the look of want and need . They knew deep down that this was just a drunken thing between them and that they would regent it in the morning or so they thought they also know that what they were doing and what they were about to do was bracing rule 12 but they really didn't care about that all they really wanted at that moment was to be one .

Tony started kissing her while rubbing her . He smiled into the kisses feeling how went she was he didn't know if that was really for him or if it was just because they were so drunk but then again he couldn't tell if this hard cock was for her or what they were about to do in this drunken state they were in but he really didn't care . He continued to kiss her as she started moaning loud and arching her back pushing her hips up. Tony then moved his hand and stopped kissing her . She looked at him confused then all of a sudden he pushed himself into her fully and rough . She cried out in pleasure and he started thrusting faster and deeper into her . She was kissing his neck and biting every so often when she felt him twitch inside her making her walls close around him . It wasn't long before they were coming together in a pure blissful orgasms . He kissed her once more before he fell asleep on top of her while still inside her . It took a few moments and she was asleep as well.

Abby woke up first her head pounding she opened her eyes and started freaking out because not only did she have a hang over but Tony was asleep on top of her . It took her a few moments to realize that they were naked and that he was inside her . She tired to wake him up by shacking him but that didn't work so she starting yelling at him to wake up . After he was awake but didn't have his eyes open he asked her why she was being so loud and that he hand a headache . She then hit him on the arm and said open your eyes . He did so then looked into her eyes the he realized that he was on top of her and that so he sat up pulling half way out of her . He then asked her why she was naked and she just said look down that is when he saw that he was naked as well and that he was still half way inside her . He looked at her in shock and horror . She had the same fear in her eyes . She then asked him if he remembered anything from last night he said no before pulling himself all the way out of her . He then asked her if she remembered anything she said no not really just that they were at the bar and that was other only thing she could remember . They couldn't even remember how they even ended up at his place let alone having sex . He looked at her and said sorry that he couldn't remember . She then said that it was OK as he helped her sit up .

After a few moments of talking and a cup of coffee or two . They finally decided that they shouldn't drink so much next time they go out and that they would try and go back to normal . The way they were before they got drunk and broke rule 12 but having sex . Abby looked and the clock and said oh no making Tony look as well he then chuckled at her as she started saying that they were late for work and that Gibbs was going to kill them for being late . Tony then pulled her into a hug and said abs calm down he gave us the day off . Remember he then said if he was going to kill them for anything it would be getting drunk and braking rule 12 . she boded in agreement and then got up and went to his bathroom and got dressed . While she was getting dressed he decided to get dressed and make them something to eat . After coming out of the bathroom and sitting back on the couch she waited for him . It didn't take long for him to come back with a tray of food and some more coffee . They ate and talked more about things . She then told him she should go home that she need a shower and a change of cloths . Tony then thought for a moment before telling her that she could take a shower here and that he had some cloths that she could wear . She thought that was very sweet of him and they got up Tony went to his bedroom and got one of his Ohio state t shirts and a pair of boxers then he left his room and met her at his bathroom . He handed her the shirt and boxers and said here you go . Abby looked at the boxers and said really tony after everything that happen last night that we can;t remember you give me your underwear . He then smirked and said half joking that if she didn't want his underwear that she could always just walk about in his t shirt . She shook her head and said only you would say that . Then she went into the bathroom and took her shower . After getting out and drying off she thought about it for a moment and decided that she would put his boxers on because she really didn't want to walk around with nothing on her bottom half . After spending the day talking and watching movies Abby decided she really did need to go home so she asked him for her skirt so she could put it on over his boxers . After she left he sat there thinking about her and how stupid he must have been drunk because not knowing what happened really got to him . Little did they know that their drunken night would come back to bit them in the ass because life had another plan in mind for them.

A/n stopping this chapter here tell me what you think and what you think life's plan could be for them please review and thanks for reading

yours always

Acebear


	2. Chapter 2

Let Me chapter 2

don't own anything but this work of fiction

ONE MONTH LATER

Everything had gone back to normal for them well besides the fact that Abby was in her lab waiting on results that could possibly turn their world upside down and change their lives forever. Because you see she was late and she was never late not even when a case was stressful. So she was now waiting for her blood work to come back . She was walking around with her hands together and hoping that this wasn't true because if it was not only would her and Tony;s lives be changed forever but Gibbs would probably kill him . And she didn't even want to think about what Vance would do . While she was walking around for the 4th time she was snapped out of her thoughts when she heard a knock on her door that she had locked before she took her blood for the test .

She walked over to the door and answered it . She sighed when she saw it was Tony . He saw the fear in her eyes that she was trying hard to hide he asked her what was wrong as he pulled her into a hug. She then took his hand and took him over to a chair . Tony didn't stay in the chair long once Abby started walking with her hands together again going back into her thoughts about everything that might happen if the blood test came back positive . Tony walked over to her stopping her he then said hey what's wrong come on Abs you know you can tell me anything. She took a deep breath before asking him if he remembered what happened last month and how they broke Rule 12 . Tony said yeah and they just last week got back to normal . She then said she knew then she walked over to him and took his hands . He looked at her then asked what she was doing she then took another deep breath and told him the one thing that she feared . She told him she was late . He dropped her hands and walked over to her evidence table then turned around with his hands in the air then he asked her if she was sure that she was late because of that or if it was just stress . Abby then said that that was the only thing that made since because she was never late over stress. She then started to cry and Tony walked back over to her and pulled her into a hug and lifted her chin so that he could see her face . While having one hand still around her he took his other hand and whipped her tears away .

After whipping her last tear Tony did something that he hadn't done since that night he moved his hands to her face cupping it then kissed her deep . It took a moment but she kissing him back While kissing him back deeper she wrapped her arms around his neck closing the space between them . They just stood there in the middle of her lab sober making out . Once they pulled apart for air they smiled at each other before realizing that their drunken night could have turned their lives upside down . Then they began to walking around this time Abby was holding his hand as she walked .

It was about 3 cycles around the room when the results finally came in . She started to walk over to her office when she turned around and looked at him and said that she couldn't look and asked him if he could go look . He walked over and kissed her one time before walking into her office . He went over and picked up the paper . Leaving it upside down he walked back over to her . She looked at him and he looked back . She took one of his hands and held it not taking her eyes off the paper he turned it over and they read it very carefully a few times .

After they finally calmed down Tony dropped the paper and pulled her close before kissing her . He really didn't know why he was kissing her but it just seemed like the right thing to do at that moment . They made out for a little while longer only parting because they needed air . She kissed him one for time before saying that they needed to tell Gibbs at some point . Tony then said yeah and Vance too . They looked at each other for a few moments before Abby got the paper off the floor . She then left Tony just long enough for her to put the paper in her bag .

Once it was in her bag she walked back over to him and said what should we do now as her hands fell to her belly . Tony started by saying well Abs if you Let Me I will do my best to make sure you both of you feel loved and happy every day. She started to cry at his words she never really saw this side of him she never really know how sweet he could truly be . After whipping her tears again he pulled her close again and started kissing her deep. She kissed him back deeper while putting her arms around his neck again . After a few moments of making out they stopped for air and Tony said he need to get back up to the his desk or Gibbs might come looking for him . She kissed him one last time before unlocking her door and letting him leave . After he left and was in the elevator he thought about what he just found out and that scared him and excited him at the same time and he was sure Abby felt the same way , because they both knew they weren't ready for this baby their baby but there was nothing they could do about it now since they both knew that keeping it was the only way to go for them because they could never give up a baby that was part of them and they for sure could never and will never get rid of their baby. They both had a hard time focusing on their work because they both couldn't believe that there was a baby their baby growing inside her at that very moment . Tony was sitting at his desk thinking that just maybe Abby and this baby was the keys to the happiness that he hadn't had before and that he always wanted someday. Little did he know Abby was in her office thinking the same thing about him and their baby .

Abby was in her lab dancing to some music Tony never heard her listen to before as he walked in Abby pulled him over and started grinding on him . She could feel him getting hard that is when she turned around and took his hand so her could feel how wet she was and the fact she didn't have underwear on anymore . After he felt her he took his fingers away long enough to lick them then take his pants and boxers off . After he stepped out of them Abby took her skirt off and Jumped him wrapping herself around him . He started kissing her deep he smiled as he was already lined up with her . He slowly entered her not wanting to go to rough since she was pregnant . He then walked over to her table and set her down on the edge , she pulled him closer kissing him deeper as he went deeper into her. It only took a few more trusts before is cock started twitching and her walls starting closing around him . Soon they were coming fast . After Tony pulled out he looked at her and chuckled she then said what's so funny? He then replied with nothing really just the fact that if we hadn't made their baby on the night were drunk that they probably would have just made him or her just then . She looked at him in shock for a moment then she thought about it and said he was right that most likely would have .

Tony then pulled her into a hug once her feet was back on the floor he then kissed her forehead and told her he loved her and that he has for years and he couldn't believe it took him this long to finally tell her how he felt . She then that she felt the same way and that their baby must have been the final thing that made them finally admit their feeling .

A/n OK stopping this chapter here hope u like this update and please review and thanks for reading

yours always

Acebear


	3. Chapter 3

Let Me chapter 3

don't own anything but this work of fiction

6 weeks later

Tony was at his desk when Gibbs walked in with his coffee. Gibbs looked at Tony just as his phone rang . He answered it after seeing it was Abby . He said yeah abs she asked him if he and Tony could come down to her lab . They had agree before leaving Tony's place to go to work six weeks ago well the day after they found out that would tell Gibbs about the baby after reaching 10 weeks . So Tony got up and fallowed Gibbs to the elevator and they went down to see her .

Abby was walking around her lab waiting for Gibbs and Tony come in . She was really scared about what might happen when Gibbs finds out and she knew she wanted Tony by her side when she told Gibbs she is pregnant . It didn't take long for Gibbs and Tony go walk into her lab. She saw them and gave them both hugs ( Tony's longer) as Tony and Abby pulled part from their hug she started to cry . Gibbs noticed the long hug and that now she was crying . He then asked her what was wrong? She looked at Gibbs then Tony as she moved away from Tony . She then said your going to kill me or at lest be upset and dissented . Gibbs said that he could never hurt her but that disappointed might be all so what's up . She took a deep breath and went over to her computer and got out of the test she was running to revel a ultrasound that popped up on all her screens even the TV.

Gibbs looked at the screens then over to her with a mix of emotion he then asked her if she knew who that dad was . He knew she wasn't one to going sleeping around but he also knew she wasn't seeing anyone . She then said that she did and that before she tell him who that he has to swear not to go off and do something stupid because she really needed him and the father to be there and that if she lost one of both of them over this that she wouldn't know what to do . After taking a few moments Gibbs finally told her that he wouldn't do anything stupid . She gave Tony a look like it's now or never so he walked over to her and put his arms around her taking in her gun pewter perfume . Gibbs was just about to ask Tony what the hell he was doing when it finally clicked in his head with out Abby even saying it . He then asked them how long and it been going on . How long had they been braking rule 12 . she then said well the first time was the night we got really drunk 10 weeks ago . Gibbs then said first time? She then said yeah we have been officially together for 6 weeks well since the day we found out .

It was Tony's turn to say something he said look boss we know that this is braking your rule but since we found out we both couldn't be happier about it and truth deep down I've always loved her and always will . She looked at him with tears in her eyes . He saw that she was holding tears back so he hugged her more . Gibbs just said that he better not do anything to hurt her or the baby or he would he would have him to deal with . Then Gibbs left .

Abby let out a sigh of re leaf when Gibbs left . She then turned around and said you know what you haven't done yet today. He then kissed her cheek then said how silly of me . Then he got on his knees and lifted her shirt .he then started kissing her belly and talking to their baby . He loved that Abby was just starting to show so other then them and now Gibbs knew about the newest little addition to team Gibbs . After a few mins Tony kissed her belly one more time before telling their baby he love them so much he then got up and kissed her as she put her shirt back down . She then said you better get back up there we both have work to do . He agreed and gave her once last kiss before saying that he would see her later and that he loved her and their baby as he put his hand on her belly one last time before he left . Tony was outside of her lab waiting for the elevator when she ran over to him and kissed him deep. They were of a make out when the door opened and they pulled apart and she told him she loved him and that he really need to got going . He laughed at her as he stepped into the elevator they smiled at each other as the doors shut .

Abby went back into her lab and right to her office . She sat down at her desk and took a drink of her non caff pew and set it back down. After setting it back down she then put her hands on her belly and started talking to their baby . She still couldn't believe that she was finally getting the family she always wanted . She wouldn't change anything about the way things happened well there would be one thing and that would have been for them to be sober that night . But we all know life is funny in that way . They never knew that the love they were missing was always right there between them and the baby growing inside her was just even more proof of the love they share .

A/n stopping this chapter here so let me know what u think and if u guys have any baby names or want them to have more then one baby

Yours always

Acebear


	4. Chapter 4

Let Me chapter 4

don't own anything but this work of fiction

perversely on Let me

Gibbs looked at the screens then over to her with a mix of emotion he then asked her if she knew who that dad was . He knew she wasn't one to going sleeping around but he also knew she wasn't seeing anyone . She then said that she did and that before she tell him who that he has to swear not to go off and do something stupid because she really needed him and the father to be there and that if she lost one of both of them over this that she wouldn't know what to do . After taking a few moments Gibbs finally told her that he wouldn't do anything stupid . She gave Tony a look like it's now or never so he walked over to her and put his arms around her taking in her gun pewter perfume . Gibbs was just about to ask Tony what the hell he was doing when it finally clicked in his head with out Abby even saying it . He then asked them how long and it been going on . How long had they been braking rule 12 . she then said well the first time was the night we got really drunk 10 weeks ago . Gibbs then said first time? She then said yeah we have been officially together for 6 weeks well since the day we found out .

It was Tony's turn to say something he said look boss we know that this is braking your rule but since we found out we both couldn't be happier about it and truth deep down I've always loved her and always will . She looked at him with tears in her eyes . He saw that she was holding tears back so he hugged her more . Gibbs just said that he better not do anything to hurt her or the baby or he would he would have him to deal with . Then Gibbs left .

Abby let out a sigh of re leaf when Gibbs left . She then turned around and said you know what you haven't done yet today. He then kissed her cheek then said how silly of me . Then he got on his knees and lifted her shirt .he then started kissing her belly and talking to their baby . He loved that Abby was just starting to show so other then them and now Gibbs knew about the newest little addition to team Gibbs . After a few mins Tony kissed her belly one more time before telling their baby he love them so much he then got up and kissed her as she put her shirt back down . She then said you better get back up there we both have work to do . He agreed and gave her once last kiss before saying that he would see her later and that he loved her and their baby as he put his hand on her belly one last time before he left . Tony was outside of her lab waiting for the elevator when she ran over to him and kissed him deep. They were of a make out when the door opened and they pulled apart and she told him she loved him and that he really need to got going . He laughed at her as he stepped into the elevator they smiled at each other as the doors shut .

Abby went back into her lab and right to her office . She sat down at her desk and took a drink of her non caff pew and set it back down. After setting it back down she then put her hands on her belly and started talking to their baby . She still couldn't believe that she was finally getting the family she always wanted . She wouldn't change anything about the way things happened well there would be one thing and that would have been for them to be sober that night . But we all know life is funny in that way . They never knew that the love they were missing was always right there between them and the baby growing inside her was just even more proof of the love they share .

Now on Let me

later that night they were cuddled up on the couch watching some movie Tony had picked out . Suddenly she lifted her head and gave him a kiss on the cheek making him smile he then took her hand and kissed it . She then told him how much she loved him and that she couldn't imagination her life getting any better . He smiled at that and agreed and said he loved her too and that her and their baby was the most impotent thing in his life . Him saying that made her cry she loved how sweet he could be when he wanted . She kissed him after he had finished whipping her tears away .

It didn't take her long after she had cried to get tired not only from the fact she had cried but the fact that being pregnant was making her tried so easily . After she was asleep he took her to the bedroom and put her to bed . He then decided to go to bed himself since he was tried himself so he got on his side of the bed and wrapped his arms around her . He kissed her cheek and the put his hand on her belly and told their baby how much he loved him or her so much and that them and their mommy meant everything to him and always would be .

He was the first one to wake up so he took a shower and made them something to eat because he knew that her and their baby would be very hungry by the time she would be getting up . It wasn't long after he had plated and set the table that she was walking into the kitchen and over to him telling him that everything smelled amazing and that he was amazing as well . He then kissed her before they sat down to start eating . After they ate they went to go get dressed and after they had he grabbed her hand and went to get his keys so they could head to Ncis . It didn't take them long to to get to the navy yard once they had left and once they got in the elevator they kissed one more time before dropping her off before he heading up to the bullpen .

A/n stopping this chapter here let me know what u think and thanks for reading

yours always

acebear


End file.
